2 Dayz
by punker-chic92
Summary: Letty only has 2 days to live.How will she spend them?With her family,or the team,with the love of her life? -more on chapter 1.RR
1. Default Chapter

This is gunna be my new story! its called "2 Dayz" like you already know! It's about  
  
after Letty gets into a really bad car crash and she only has 2 days to live.She   
  
wants to spend it like a normal day,just like old times.Will the team treat her like  
  
they use to or will they show her more respect?  
  
I dont know if you guys wanna read it or not so just leave a review and I'll write   
  
more if you want me to.If you dont then tell me! love ya all...Kourtney =) (= 


	2. chapter 1the 2 days

Dom's pov  
  
  
  
How could I let it happen?How could I let her slip from my hands just like that?She was  
  
right there.Standing right next to me,and Mia on the other side of me.The gun was in my hand.  
  
Letty and Mia had one in there hand too.Why didnt I kill him before he pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet hit her in the side.Her face went white.She fell to the ground.I ran to her and so  
  
did Mia.She told me she loved me.There were no tears just pure anger.I got up and shot him.  
  
I cant beleive that son of a fuckin bitch just shot the love of my life!I can still remember   
  
the 2 days she had left to live.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN O'CONNER!PUT IT DOWN!!!"I yelled  
  
Mia and Letty looked at me.Letty gave off her killer glaze and looked at Mia,who was crying.  
  
"I cant do it,I cant kill him Dom,I love him."Mia wispered.She dropped the gun.  
  
"PICK THE FUCKIN THING UP!"Letty yelled at her.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"Brain yelled  
  
"Why are you doing this?"i asked.  
  
"Haha.I hate all of you.Thats why.Yeah Mia,even you!"  
  
"Oh you fucking bastard!Just let me kill him right now!"Letty said as the held the hand gun higher  
  
"No!Not yet.Brain I trusted you will all i have and this is how you repay me.Your a peice of   
  
shit."  
  
"No Dom your a peice of shit!And so is your whole fuckin family!"  
  
"Bitch you just took it to far,Now Im gunna shove this damn gun so far up ur ass its gunna come   
  
out your mouth!!"Letty said taking a step closer to him.  
  
Brain shot her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"Mia yelled as she fell to the ground.  
  
Letty started to shake as the blood poured uncontrollable from her left side.She looked down at  
  
the gun shot wound.She put her hand on the hole that was there.As she removed her hand and looked  
  
at the blood that covered it.Her face turned white and she fell on the ground.Mia ran over and   
  
cried for her.I walked over to her and just looked into her eyes.The ones I love to look at   
  
everyday.Flash backs of her smiling face came to me,everywhere,the beach the bed the store the  
  
garage,the streets,everywhere.I got up and shot him.Right in the chest.I looked down at Letty.  
  
"I love you Dom."She wispered before she closed her eyes and fell deep asleep.  
  
Thats when the tears fell from my eyes.I didnt know if that was the last time I would see her.  
  
I knew Mia was crushed because that was her best friend,her sister.I brought Mia into a hug and  
  
we cried for Letty.  
  
-Next day-  
  
"She only has 2 more days two live.No more than that."the doctor said.  
  
Mia broke down.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"Your welcome.Shes in room 103."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
Mia and I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah."Mia took a deep sigh and opened the door.  
  
Letty was standing up next to the bed.She was dressed in baggie pants,white tank top,and her   
  
boots.She looked like she looked before all this mess.  
  
"Oh........my........god."Mia's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey guys."Letty said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey babygurl!You look good."I said hugging her.  
  
"Hey,get out my way."Mia said pushing us apart.  
  
"Hey sis!"Mia said as she hugged Letty.  
  
"Hey gurl."  
  
"so where is the rest of the team?"Letty asked.  
  
"Well you know jesse and vince are dead,and Leon well Leon couldnt take it.He put a gun to his  
  
head."  
  
"Omg."Letty looked pale again."Leon killed himself?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He was like my brother,and now he is gone.I cant beleive this.How could God just rip the  
  
team apart like this?"  
  
I brung Letty into a hug.  
  
"Its gunna be ok.Lets go home."  
  
"Dom its not gunna be ok.I wanted to spend my two days with Mia you and Leon."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Mia opened the door and we walked out.I know how Letty feels.once shes gone its only gunna be   
  
Mia and I.I cant beleive that 3 days ago all 6 of us were goofing around,and now its only 3  
  
of us,soon to be 2.  
  
--Ok im sorry its short but homework is a pain in my fuckin ass!!!!ERRRRRR dir homework die!!!   
  
well as u can read i changed Lettys thing.She got shot instead of a car crash.I just got done  
  
reading one where letty get into a car crash and I wanna do somthing different.so I did! lol  
  
please tell me wut ya think.Shout Outs to --foxy-latina bsktballchik vinsbaby1989  
  
anonymous superman240sx  
  
thanks guys!!!!! -love ya all! kourtney!! =).............p.s.-this is to my friend amanda- yeah  
  
i know im a lil stupid but u dont have to rub it in!!!! ur suck a dumbass!! lol! luv ya gurl later 


End file.
